Espresso and Hotcakes
by SILENT TROWA
Summary: On a lazy, rainy, postmission morning, Shikamaru makes breakfast, reflecting on the past few hours. Unbeknownst to his mother outside, he brought a lot more than a few scratches and bruises home from the last mission...


Authors note: I haven't put anything up on for almost half a year. No inspiration. Sitting in my garage having a smoke and an espresso – it came back. So here I am. Also thanks to Jack Johnson. Also, the characters are not mine.

Espresso and Hotcakes.

shhh…

The sound of the Moka pot boiling on the range sounded surprisingly similar to the putter-patter of the rain on the window through which Shikamaru stared. Somewhere in the later-morning fog and haze his mother was scurrying around attempting to capture all 48 of the deer that the Nara family owned.

Shikamaru remembered the crack of the lightning that struck the fencepost early that morning, shorting out the gate and unlocking it. Once he saw through the window that the deer were swarming into the shadows he knew what had happened.

He met his mom in the hall as he put on his coat but stopped short to the words "No! You just got back from your mission, and you need to rest! I can handle it!"

Under normal circumstances he would refuse and insist on helping as his father was currently out on duty, but however this time, unbeknownst to his mother, he had brought a little more than some scrapes and bruises home from a mission. He could feel it as he watched his mom hurry down the stairs, a heavy presence beckoning him – dragging him back into his room.

The pot hissed as it began to overflow.

Cursing under his breath, Shikamaru turned down the range quickly fetched a cup and saucer from the overhead cupboard.

'Im definitely going to end up like my father at this rate.' He thought to himself, emptying the spent grounds in the sink. After he was finished with the pot he set the cup and saucer on the try, next to the steaming banana hotcakes.

'15 minutes, and only 3 decent pancakes…I'm probably a dead man' Shikamaru was a somewhat skilled person, or at least he liked to think he was. 'Cooking is not my thing' he mused, looking down. In the waste bin at his feet sat 6 burnt hotcakes, still sizzling on top of a quarter-bushel of whole banana peelings. He could boil eggs on a good day but it simply HAD to be banana pancakes.

Shikamaru gingerly picked up the tray and started for the stairs, but not after forgetting the saucièreof sugar beet syrup and western utensils he had laid out before starting. As he turned for the steps the second time he heard the crack of thunder again and out of the corner of his eye he saw that it was now 10:34 – exactly 20 minutes since he had left his room. He was nearly certain he was doomed.

Making his way up the stairs he heard his alarm clock go off again – it was the 4th time that morning. The first time he had nearly panicked, shooting up in his bed, knowing immediately it was Wednesday. But after weighing the chances of his mother scolding him if he came out anyway, decided to take it as the weekend. Too lazy to get out of bed to turn it off (his mother put his alarm clock across the room from his bed knowing all to well what would happen if its "snooze" button were anywhere near his reach), he simply extended his shadow and silenced it – giving him another 30 minutes in his warmer-than-usual bed.

'Shit I really hope-'his thought was cut off and his fears confirmed when his alarm abruptly fell silent.

He used his foot to slowly swing the door out of his way, spilling light and the strong scent of coffee into his room. 'The shades are still closed…' he thought to himself. His now broken alarm clock sparked at him nastily as he passed, as if to blame him for its death. He sighed as he shuffled his way through the dark room to the side of his bed. The air suddenly grew heavy.

It was one of the few moments in his life he felt truly scared in the shadows.

He set down the tray and flinched when he heard a rustle. It was close. _Real close. _He was tired and unarmed – helpless He braced himself for what he knew would come next.

"Took you long enough"

"I wanted it to be perfect" was the dry response.

"Don't get smart with me – you'll regret it"

"So troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

Temari stretched like a cat as she sat up, and snaked her hand up Shikamaru's neck, before pulling him down to her for a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered to him, before planting another kiss on his neck.

The smallest smirk crept onto Shikamaru lips.

_Ain't no need, ain't no need _

_Rain all day and I really, really, really don't mind _

_Can't you see, can't you see _

_We've got to wake up slow_

_-- Jack Johnson "Banana Pancakes"_

Not too bad for someone who hadn't put words to paper (digital or otherwise) fro the purpose of telling a story, huh? And for all those who think "hey why is the alarm going off late" well- do you think Shikamaru Nara is the kind of kid that would set his alarm clock EXACTLY to correct time? Nigga plz.


End file.
